Teen's Heart
by voza valliere
Summary: Saya author baru nih, mohon bimbingannya senpai :3 , maaf kalau masih bayak salahnya.. Belum bisa buat summary.. SasuHina/OOC
1. Chapter 1

Teen's Heart

Chapter 1

NORMAL P.O.V

Saat ini jam terakhir di Konoha High School. Di kelas XI-A tampak seorang gadis berambut biru gelap sepunggung yang terlihat sangat bosan. Sebut saja namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Ia menebarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya saja yang bosan, banyak teman-temannya yang mengantuk bahkan ada juga yang sudah mendarat di dunia mimpi. Hinata berusaha mempertahankan agar ia tetap terjaga, mendengarkan penjelasan Ebisu-sensei tentang Archaebacteria.

KRIIING !

Akhirnya bunyi cempreng tanda sekolah telah berakhir terdengar juga. Bunyi itu seolah memanggil siswa-siswi untuk keluar dari dunia yang menurut mereka sedikit membosankan seperti jam sekolah di sore hari. Dengan semangat, mereka segera keluar dari kelas mereka untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Tapi tidak untuk Hinata. Saat ini ia tengah berdiri di dekat gerbang bersama salah satu sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka.

"Ayolah, Hinata-chan... temani aku sampai Dei-nii menjemput. Aku mohoon.." pinta Ino dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau 10 menit belum datang juga, aku pergi. Aku harus ke bandara untuk menjemput sepupuku." Jawab Hinata yang tidak tahan juga melihat wajah memelas Ino.

HINATA P.O.V

Ugh! Dasar Ino. Sekarang sudah jam setengah empat. Setengah jam lgi pesawat akan mendarat. Tapi kenapa aku masih disini? Padahal aku sudah janji dengan Kaasan untuk menjemput Sakura-chan. Maafkan Sakura-chan, sepertinya kau harus pulan sendiri. Hiks...

Dei-nii, cepatlah datang dan bawa Ino pulang. Dei-nii atau Deidara adalah kakak laki-laki Ino yang sekarang sudah duduk di bangku universitas jurusan Seni semester kedua. Dulu kami bertiga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama karena aku dan Ino sudah bersahabat sejak SMP. Karena itulah aku juga berteman baik dengan kakak Ino.

"Hinata? Hellooo.." ucapan Ino berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? Y-ya..?"

"Kau melamun ya? Pasti karena Sasuke. Iya kan?"

"Eh? Sa-sasuke?"

"Iya. Benar kan? Tidak usah berpura-pura. Sasuke Uchiha dari tim basket kita." Tuduh Ino seenaknya. Kenapa bisa melenceng jauh seperti ini ya? Padahal nama Sasuke Uchiha tidak muncul sama sekali di otakku.

"Tidak! Aku heran padamu dan Konan yang selalu histeris ketika melihat Uchiha itu. Beri tahu aku apa yang menarik dari Uchiha itu," tanyaku. Sedikit sinis memang. Bagaimana lagi, ini kan tentang Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha adalah siswa kelas XI-B. Hampir seluruh siswi di sini mengidolakannya sampai-sampai si Uchiha itu mempunyai FansClub sendiri. Mungkin alasannya sangat klise. Dia tampan lah, dia jenius lah, dia multi talent lah dan dia dia yang yang lainnya. Padahal dalam pandanganku, dia tidak lebih dari seorang laki-laki yang kejam dan sangat dingin. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengenalnya dari SD dan selama SD itulah kami belajar dalam satu kelas. Pada awalnya kami bersahabat baik. Kutegaskan hanya pada awalnya. Bagaimanapun juga tidak ada yang abadi kecuali perubahan kan? Ada suatu kejadian yang membuat aku membencinya. Tidak ada yang tahu kejadian apa itu kecuali Kaasan. Ino pun juga tidak aku beri tahu. Sangat memalukan jika dunia mengetahuinya.

"Tuh kan, melamun lagi." Ino menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Tapi aku tahu itu hanya berpura-pura karena ia memang selalu begitu.

"Eh? Gomen ne.." ucapku.

"Haha.. tidak apa-apa. Dei-nii sudah datang. Mau kami antar sekalian?" tawar Ino.

"Eh, tidak perlu. Aku sendiri saja." Bukannya aku mau menolak bantuan Ino, hanya saja aku melihat wajah Dei-nii yang tampak kelelahan jadi aku tidak tega. Akhir-akhir ini Dei-nii memang sangat sibuk.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ino sekali lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku duluan yaa.. hati-hati di jalan. Arigatou." Ino melambaikan tangannya kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan tak lama, mobil itu sudah meninggalkan sekolah. Nah, sekarang aku hanya sendiri di depan gerbang untuk menunggu bus. Aku harus berangkat dan pulang sekolah sendiri karena Kaasan tidak bisa mengantarku karena ia sangat sibuk dengan bisnis butiknya yang memang sudah berkembang. Tapi walaupun begitu, Kaasan selalu memperhatikanku. Haaahh... aku menghela napas lelah. Sekolah sudah sepi karena ini hari Jumat dan besok sudah libur akhir pekan, jadi memang tidak ada kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Tiba-tiba handphone flip lavenderku bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Segera saja aku membukanya dan aku menepuk jidatku.

"Mati aku!" ternyata pesan itu dari Sakura-chan yang memberitahu kalau ia sudah dalam perjalanan pulang karena terlalu lama menungguku. "Gomen ne Sakura-chan."

"Haai.. Kok sendirian?" suara seorang pemuda yang tidak aku kenal berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku. Ia memiliki rambut biru dan gigi bergerigi. Bagaimana ini? Aku takut.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" bentakku. Aku tak akan menyangkal kalau suaraku sedikit bergetar.

"Kau takut padaku?" tanya pemuda itu sambil memojokkanku.

"HEY! Menyerang seorang perempuan tidak pantas disebut laki-laki." Seru seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dan ia memakai seragam sepertiku yang muncul dari dalam sekolah dengan motor hitamnya.

"Tch sial!" laki-laki yang ada di depanku bergumam sebelum meninggalkanku.

"Haah.. Syukurlah." Kataku lirih. Entah kenapa tubuhku melemas dan merosot begitu saja.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang tadi yang kini sudah ada di depanku. Aku nyaris tidak berkedip memandangnya. Rambut pirangnya yang bergoyang tertiup angin,mata biru jernihnya, wajahnya yang bersih. Intinya, pemuda ini tampan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Umm.. i-iya. A-arigatou." Kataku dengan senyum tulus.

"Hhehe... tidak masalah kok. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Hi-Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. XI-A. Senpai?"

"Namikaze Naruto. XII-B. Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Menunggu bus. Senpai sendiri?" tanyaku balik.

"Tadi aku membolos pelajaran jadi dihukum membersihkan toilet dan ini baru selesai. Menyebalkan sekali." Kata Naruto-senpai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil lalu kemudian ia tersenyum. "Sekolah sudah sepi. Bagaimana kalau aku antar pulang saja?" tanyanya lalu naik ke motornya.

"Tapi senpai..."

"Sudah, ayo naik. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian disini. Bagaimana kalau orang yang tadi kembali lagi?" ucapnya. Naruto-senpai benar-benar ramah. Berbeda sekali dengan si Uchiha yang dicap sebagai Prince of Konoha itu. Bukannya aku ingin si Uchiha itu beramahtamah denganku. Aku malah bersyukur karena tidak harus meladeninya. Haah.. kenapa tiba-tiba aku memikirkannya?

"Ayo Hinata-chan."

"Ba-baiklah senpai." Akhirnya aku menerima tawarannya dan segera naik ke motornya.

Aku tak menyangka bisa menikmati perjalanan pulang kali ini. Bisanya aku hanya bisa memandangi jalanan Konoha yang lumayan ramai dan membuatku mengantuk karena bosan tapi saat ini aku merasa tidak bosan sama sekali. Selama perjalanan kami mengobrol ringan dan sesekali aku memberitahu arah menuju rumahku. Perasaan takut yang aku rasakan tadi sudah hilang sama sekali. Mungkin berkat Naruto-senpai. Dia sangat baik, ramah dan juga tampan. Benar-benar pemuda yang penuh pesona.

"Kau mengenal Sasuke?" tanya Naruto-senpai setelah kami terdiam cukup lama. Tapi kenapa harus nama itu yang keluar?

"Tidak, senpai. Kenapa?" tanyaku balik. Entah mengapa setiap mendengar nama itu membuatku kesal sendiri.

"Aneh. Dia kan sangat populer di kalangan para siswi. Kelas kalian sebelahan kan?" jelas sekali kalau Naruto-senpai sangat heran saat aku berkata tidak kenal si Uchiha itu.

"Ohh.." aku hanya ber-'oh' ria menanggapi tanggapan Naruto-senpai. "Senpai, rumahku yang sebelah kanan itu. Yang bercat putih."

NORMAL P.O.V

Naruto menghentikan motornya tepat di depan rumah Hinata. Rumah bercat putih yang terkesan bersih dengan pagar berwarna hitam. Sederhana tapi terlihat mewah. Hinata pun segera turun dari motor Naruto bersamaan dengan pagar rumahnya yang dibuka seorang gadis berambut merah jambu cerah. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa tidak menjemputku sih? Aku rindu sekali padamu." Ujar gadis itu seraya memeluk adik sepupunya. Naruto hanya diam menatap gadis merah jambu itu dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Maaf Sakura-chan. Tadi aku menemani Ino." Balas Hinata pada kakak sepupunya yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya.

"Hehe.. Tak apa." Sakura tersenyum melihat adiknya yang tampak merasa bersalah. "Umm.. Kau? Sepertinya aku pernah mengenalmu. Eh?!" Sakura memekik tertahan saat melihat 'sesuatu' yang dipakai oleh Naruto. Tapi buru-buru, ia merubah raut terkejutnya kembali seperti semula. "Mungkin Cuma perasaanku saja. Maaf." Naruto hanya diam seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"Hinata-chan. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang." Kata Naruto.

"Eh, i-iya.. arigatou senpai." Hinata membungkuk sedikit dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dari Naruto. Naruto pun segera menyalakan mesin motornya dan meninggalkan rumah Hinata. "Hati-hati senpai!" teriak Hinata selagi Naruto belum terlalu jauh. Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Hinata hanya mengacungkan jempol kanannya tanpa menoleh. Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah kakak kelasnya itu. "Masuk yuuk.." ujar Hinata sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Eh, yang tadi itu kekasihmu ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan. Dia senpaiku, namanya Naruto." Jawab Hinata riang.

"Na-Naruto?"

"Mm-mmm. Kenapa terkejut seperti itu?" tanya Hinata karena penasaran dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa." Sangkal Sakura dengan mengepalkan tangannya. "Namikaze." Gumam Sakura pelan tapi sepertinya sempat didengar oleh Hinata.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Sakura-chan?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Naruto melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tidak peduli dengant umpatan dari para pejalan kaki yang ditujukan kepadanya. Pikirannya sangat kacau saat ini. Ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap gadis yang bersama Hinata tadi. Perasaanya campur aduk antara marah, sedih dan juga menyasal. "Haruno Sakura." Gumamnya lirih.

#####

NORMAL P.O.V

Saat ini kantin Konoha High School tampak ramai oleh lautan manusia yang mengantri untuk mendapat makan siang. Tampak Hinata berhasil kerumunan orang-orang itu dengan membawa nampan berisi dua porsi bentou dan dua botol minuman soda. Sepertinya ia harus bersyukur dengan tubuh mungil yang ia miliki. Hinata berjalan menuju meja dimana Ino sudah menunggu.

"Haah.. Ramai sekali disana." Ujar Hinata seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi di depan Ino.

"Wajar kan, ini sudah waktunya untuk makan siang." Balas Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari HP ungunya. Hinata mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Ino.

"Hai, Hyuuga." Sapa seorang pemuda berambut dark blue dengan style yang err.. sedikit aneh. Ia berwajah putih porselen dan mata hitam kelamnya memandang Hinata yang sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran tampan dari Konoha High School yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh para gadis kini mau meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk menyapa seorang Hyuuga yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggapnya ada. Ya. Ia telah diabaikan oleh gadis lavender ini. Poor Sasuke. "Sopanlah pada orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu." Ujar Sasuke dengan menepuk bahu Hinata.

"Oh, anda berbicara denganku? Maaf, Uchiha-sama, di sini sangat ramai." Balas Hinata sengit. Seperti ada hantaran listrik yang menghubungkan mata mereka.

"Kauu.." geram Sasuke karena kesal.

"Ya, Uchiha-sama?"

"Oi, Sasuke! Disini!" seru salah satu teman Sasuke. Dan sepertinya Ino harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang itu karena ia tidak harus merasakan hawa membunuh antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Ia memang takjub karena Hinata berani menantang Sasuke tapi ia masih sayang nyawanya. Sasuke langsung berjalan kearah meja dimana temannya yang berambut merah berada.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu pada Sasuke? Sebegitu bencikah kau padanya? Kau tau? Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat Sasuke menyapa seorang gadis. Kau gadis yang beruntung." Kata Konan yang baru saja tiba dengan menggebu-gebu tapi sayangnya Hinata sama sekali tidak memberikan tanggapan.

"Hai Hinata-chan!" sapa Naruto saat melewati meja Hinata dan kawan-kawannya.

"Eh, hai senpai." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto juga ikut tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju meja Sasuke dan temannya, Sabaku Gaara.

"Kau mengenal Naruto Namikaze?" tanya Ino.

"Begitulah. Kemarin, Naruto-senpai yang mengantarku pulang," jawab Hinata dan berhasil membuat kedua temannya terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa? Eh, mereka bertiga tampan ya?" Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan dan kini pandangannya tertuju pada meja yang dihuni oleh tiga orang pemuda tampan yang masing-masing bernama Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara. "Yang berambut merah itu namanya siapa ya?"

"Namanya Sabaku Gaara, dia sangat lembut dan agak pendiam, tapi banyak yang takut padanya karena lingkar hitam di matanya itu." Kata Konan sambil melihat note yang dipegangnya. "kalau yang berambut pirang itu bernama Namikaze Naruto. Dia sangat ramah dan periang. Dia memperlakukan wanita dengan baik dan lembut. Karena itulah banyak yang memanfaatkan sifat baiknya. Salah satunya bernama Karin. Orangnya yang itu, yang berambut merah harajuku, lalu gadis yang dibelakangnya bernama Matsuri. Dia selalu mengikuti kemanapun Karin pergi. Yang berambut emo itu pasti sudah tahu kan? Uchiha Sasuke. Dia yang paling populer diantara merek bertiga. Sasuke sangat dingin dan tidak suka tersenyum tapi mungkin itu yang menjadi ya tariknya. Berita hebatnya, mereka bertiga masih single. Tapi kabarnya, Sasuke sedang mengincar seorang gadis dan itu sukses membuatku patah hati. Semoga informasi yang kuberikan tadi bermanfaat yaa.. Lho? Mana Hinata?" tanya Konan yang baru menyadari kalau salah satu temannya sudah tidak ada di tempat duduknya.

"Dia sudah pergi sejak kau menyinggung nama Sasuke. Kau tahu sendiri kan, ia tidak menyukai Sasuke? Ehmm.. kau bilang Sasuke sedang mengincar sesorang? Siapa?" tanya Inno.

"Entahlah. Narasumber juga tidak tahu. Ayo cari Hinata." Kata Konan lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan diikuti Ino.

#####

Tok Tok Tok..

Saat ini Naruto tengah berdiri di depan rumah Sasuke. Rumah Sasuke lumayan luas dengan halaman yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bungaan. Sedangkan rumahnya sendiri bercatkan putih dan abu-abu di beberapa bagian dengan pintu kayu dianta dua jendela bertirai putih.

"Konnichiwa," sapa Naruto pada Mikoto, ibu Sasuke begitu membuka pintu.

"Eh, Naruto-kun mencari Sasuke? Dia ada di kamarnya, sedang beres-beres," ujar Mikoto. "Masuklah.

"Iya, bi," ucap Naruto lalu ia berjalan ke lantai dua dimana kamar Sasuke berada. "Hei, Sasuke," sapa Naruto saat memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"Hn. Begitulah," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada PSP di genggamannya. Saat ini ia sedang tiduran di ranjang sambil bermain game.

"Sibuk apanya? Bukannya kau mau pindah? Kenapa tidak beres-beres?" tanya Naruto sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke yang berukuran king size.

"Kurang meja yang itu," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk meja yang masih berantakan. Ada lampu meja yang dibiarkan menyala, telepon wirelles, iphone milik Sasuke dan satu bingkai foto.

"Baiklah, akan aku bereskan," Naruto bangun dan mulai memasukkan barang-barang ke kardus. Satu bingkai foto menarik perhatiannya kemudian ia mengambilnya dan ia melihat ada anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dasar. Naruto yakin itu foto Sasuke dengan seseorang. Entah kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan gadis di foto itu tapi tidak tahu siapa.

"Ini kau bersama siapa?" Naruto tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Hn?" Sasuke membalikkan badannya agar berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Gadis ini siapa?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan menunjukkan foto berbingkai kayu kepada Sasuke.

"Hinata," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Eh? Maksudmu Hyuuga Hinata kelas XI-A itu?" pertannyan Naruto kali ini berhasil membuat Sasuke heran. Sejak kapan ia mengenal Hinata?

"Hn. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Iya. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengantarnya pulang," jawab Naruto santai tapi ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menyerangnya secara mendadak. Ia mencengkram kerah baju Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" seru Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Ia terkejut dengan pengakuan pemuda pirang itu.

"A-aduh. Santailah sedikit. Kau cemburu,eh? Aku tidak menyangka kalau ia temanmu. Dunia memang sempit. Apa kau menyukainya Sasuke-kun?" naruto sengaja menambak sufix –kun untuk menggoda Sasuke. Jarang sekali ia melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang seperti ini.

'Tenang, tenang. Kendalikan emosimu, kau bukan siapa-siapanya gadis itu jadi tak perlu merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ini,' Sasuke berusaha menenangkan perasaanya.

"A-aku tidak menyukainya!" entah kenapa Sasuke sangat gugup mengatakannya. Ia tidak berani memandang Naruto.

"Bodoh. Dari tingkahmu, sudah sangat jelas kalau kau..."

"Jangan katakan apapun," potong Sasuke cepat sambil memalingkan wajahnya.


	2. TH chap 2

Haah.. update juga chap 2 nya ^.^

Curhat bentar yaa..

Sebenernya cerita ini hampir selesai soalnya aku udah mulai buat beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi karena aku lebih suka nulis daripada ngetik jadi ya, mungkin reader harus sabar yaa hehe

Oke langsung aja yaa,

Disclaimer : Naruto punya nya Om Kishimoto

SasuHina/OOC/Alur cepat

Happy reading

Teen's Heart

Chapter 2

"Hinata-chan, ayo bangun, sampai kapan kau mau tidur?" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata yang masih di dalam selimut.

"Nnnggghh... 5 menit lagi," ujar Hinata malas-malasan. Dia pikir tidak apa-apa bermalas-malasan sedikit karena ini hari libur.

"Ayo bangun! Aku dan bibi akan berkunjung ke rumah tetangga baru di sebelah. Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Sakura tidak menghiraukan ucapan Hinata.

"Tidak. Nanti Ino akan main,"

"Jangan menyesal ya? Kata bibi, penghuni barunya tampan sekali lhoo."

"Tidak tertarik. Pasti masih kalah sama Naruto-senpai." Balas Hinata.

"Begitu ya? Kau menyukainya," suara Sakura yang awalnya terdengar ceria kini berubah menjadi lesu. Entah apa sebabnya. Tapi sepertinya Hinata menyadari perubahan itu.

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau cepat mandi sana," jawab Sakura lalu ia keluar dari kamar Hinata dan menutupnya. "Ya. Tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya menenangkan diri sendiri.

Setelah Sakura keluar dari kamarnya, langsung saja Hinata menyingkap selimutnya lalu menuju kamar mandi setelah merapikan tempat tidurnya. Tak perlu lama-lama di kamar mandi, Hinata segera keluar setelah yakin ia sudah cukup bersih dan wangi.

"Hinata-chan? Yakin tidak ikut?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamarnya.

"Iya. Sakura-chan bersama kaasan saja. Sebentar lagi Ino datang." Jwab Hinata seraya menyisir rambut panjangnya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, kami berangkat yaa.." Sakura segera keluar dari kamar Hinata dan menyusul ibu Hinata, Hikari Hyuuga menuju rumah yang berada tepat di samping tempat tinggalnya.

Benar saja, setelah kira-kira 30 menit mereka pergi, bel di rumah Hinata berbunyi saat Hinata selesai mencuci piring kotor yang telah dipakainya untuk sarapan. Ia segera menuju pintu depan karena ia yakin orang yang memencet bel itu adalah Ino.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan," sapa Ino begitu Hinata membuka pintu.

"Ohayou Ino-chan. Ayo masuk," Hinata membuka jalan agar Ino bisa masuk. Lalu mereka menuju ruang tamu dan segera saja ia membawa minum dan camilan untuk mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya Konan mau ikut tapi tadi pagi, Sasori-kun memintanya datang ke sekolah untuk mengurus majalah dinding. Jadi ya aku sendirian deh," kata Ino.

"O-oh, begitu," Hinata memang sedikit kecewa karena lagi-lagi ia harus menghabiskan liburannya hanya bersama Ino. Konan memang selalu sibuk tiap awal bulan seperti ini untuk mengurus majalah dinding di sekolah mereka.

"Eh, rumahmu sepi sekali, yang lain dimana?" tanya Ino.

"Begitulah. Kaasan dan Sakura-chan ke rumah tetangga baru yang ada di sebelah . Oh ya Ino-chan, aku ambilkan dulu pesananmu ya.."

Hinata segera berdiri dan menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang disebut sebagai pesanan Ino. Sedangkan Ino manampakkan raut wajah bahagia tidak sabar untuk melihat sesuatu itu. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata kembali dengan membawa setumpuk buku dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Dengan cepat Ino menyambar salah satu buku yang bertuliskan Buku Kenangan di sampulnya. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar dan berhenti setelah menemukan yang dia cari.

"Jadi ini wajah Sasuke saat masih Sekolah Dasar? Manisnyaaa..." kata Ino yang terus memperhatikan foto Sasuke di dalam buku kenangan milik Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri hanya geleng-geleng melihat sahabat berambut pirang di depannya. "Boleh aku minta fotonya?" pinta Ino.

"Ya. Tentu saja dengan senang hati," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

TINGTONG!

"Sebentar." Hinata berjalan menuju pintu untuk mengetahui siapa tamu yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini. "Ya? Bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya mencari Hikari Hyuuga," jawab seorang wanita yang kini berdiri di depan Hinata.

"Eh? Kaasan? Dia ada di rumah sebelah. Akan saya panggilkan," Hinata berjalan masuk ke dalam untuk mengajak Ino yang sedang asyik menggunting foto Sasuke. "Temani aku ke rumah tetangga ya, Ino-chan,"

"Eh, baiklah." Hinata dan Ino menuju rumah yang letaknya tepat di samping rumah Hinata. Mereka memasuki halaman rumah yang masih tampak berantakan. Ada kardus di sana-sini dan properti rumah tangga lainnya.

"P-permisi." Sapa Hinata. Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang wanita berambut gelap sepunggung yang sepertinya seumuran dengan ibunya. Wanita itu tersenyum dan langsung memegang kedua bahu Hinata. Hinata terkejut, sepertinya ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kehidupan damainya.

"Hinata-chan? Wah, sudah besar sekarang, dan juga cantik. Ayo masuk dulu, sebentar lagi Suke datang," ucap Mikoto Uchiha.

"Ti-tidak usah. Saya mencari kaasan," ucap Hinata gugup.

"Ada apa Hina-chan?" tanya Hikari yang sudah berada di belakang Mikoto.

"Ada yang mencari Kaasan di rumah."

"O iya. Kaasan ada janji dengan client hari ini. Maaf ya, aku pulang dulu. Nanti aku kembali lagi," Hikari berpamitan lalu berjalan pulang.

"Permisi, bibi." Hinata juga ikut berpamitan.

" Ya sudah. Sering-sering main kesini ya. Suke pasti senang," ujar Mikoto. Hinata berbalik dan diikuti Ino.

"Kenapa harus keluarga ini yang menjadi tetanggaku? Jangan harap aku akan datang kesini. Apalagi harus bertemu dengan anaknya itu!" ujar Hinata kesal dan frustasi. Sedangkan Ino dari tadi hanya menyenggol pinggang Hinata dan semakin keras saat mereka berdua melewati tiga orang bergender laki-laki.

"Bisa kau ulangi, Hyuuga?" tanya seorang pemuda bersuara bariton sambil mencengkram lengan kanan Hinata dan menatap gadis itu tepat di matanya. Hinata hanya menatap pemuda itu sinis.

"Aku yakin kau tidak tuli tuan Uchiha Sasuke," balas Hinata sambil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasuke. Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke hanya cekikikan sedangkan Gaara tengah berkenalan dengan Ino. "Ayo pulang, Ino-chan," setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Gaara, Ino pun berjalan mengikuti Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau harus berusaha keras," Naruto memberi saran pada Sasuke sambil menatap kepergian kedua gadis itu.

"Urusai!"

Sasuke memasuki rumah barunya dengan diikuti Naruto dan Gaara. Gaara berjalan ke tempat Mikoto yang tengah membereskan ruang tamu, sedangkan Sasuke menuju kardus besar dimana PlayStationnya berada, dan Naruto berjalan ke arah toilet. Dalam perjalanannya -?- Naruto melihat Sakura yang sedang merapikan buku-buku ke dalam rak.

"Sakura, kau disini juga?" tanya Naruto ramah. Sakura yang diajak bicara hanya diam dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Mau aku bantu?" Naruto masih berusaha membuat Sakura bicara dan kali ini usahanya berhasil.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Sakura singkat. Tapi meskipun telah ditolak, Naruto tetap membantu Sakura.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Tapi saat kita bertemu kenapa kau jadi pendiam?" tanya Naruto untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Ia yang seorang periang tidak mungkin bisa betah dalam keadaan seperti ini kan?

"Memangnya siapa yang membuatku seperti ini?" Sakura bertanya balik dengan sedikit emosi. Sakura sempat berpikir kalau pemuda disampingnya ini semakin bodoh saja.

"Begitu? Kau masih marah dengan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu?" Naruto menundukkan wajahnya sedih. Sakit sekali rasanya saat ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau gadis yang disayanginya masih belum mau memaafkannya. Sepertinya tidak hanya Sasuke yang harus berusaha keras, dirinya juga harus begitu. Hah! Lucu sekali. Tadi ia mengejek Sasuke tapi sekarang ia menghadapi situasi yang tampaknya sedikit lebih rumit dari Sasuke.

"Apa pedulimu?!"

"Tentu saja aku peduli! Ini semua ada hubungannya denganku!" sahut Naruto dengan suara yang agak ditinggikan.

"Jangan bahas itu disini,oke?" Sakura beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi, dengan cepat, Naruto berhasil meraih tangan Sakura.

"Sakura.."

"Lepaskan aku Naruto!" Sakura menatap Naruto tajam. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, akhirnya Naruto membiarkan Sakura pergi.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu dan memperhatikan dari dapur. "Apa-apaan mereka itu?" gumam orang itu dengan PlayStation di tangannya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke memasuki ruang baca dengan santai. Pura-pura tidak tahu tentang kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Naruto sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke datang tiba-tiba setelah beberapa saat Sakura meninggalkannya. Ia berpikir apa Sasuke melihat perdebatannya dengan Sakura tadi?

"Gadis yang tadi siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Namanya Sakura. Kakak sepupu Hinata. Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan hati berdebar-debar.

"Tdak apa-apa. Dia... cantik." Dengan otak jeniusnya, Sasuke tahu kalau saat ini Naruto sedang ada masalah dengan gadis itu, jadi ia tidak mau mengungkitnya. Bukankah dia cukup baik?

######

Saat ini Sakura berada di kamarnya di lantai dua, sebelah kamar Hinata. Ia berdiri di dekat jendela sambil memandang bintang-bintang yang sedikit tertutup awan. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada selembar foto di genggamannya. Dalam foto itu terdapat dirinya sewaktu kecil sedang duduk di bangku ayunan yang terbuat dari kayu bersama seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang mendorong ayunan itu. Itu adalah salah satu foto kenangan dirinya bersama Naruto saat mereka masih bersama dulu. Mereka tertawa lepas bersama, tawa kebahagiaan yang sudah lama menghilang.

Sakura menangis dalam diam. Dia masih sangat ingat pembicaraannya dengan Naruto tadi siang. Naruto kelihatan sangat sedih dan menyesal. Tapi kenapa rasanya ia belum bisa memaafkan pamuda itu? Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali kembali bersama dengan Naruto, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Sakura bingung harus berbuat apa.

"APA?! Tidak Kaasan. Aku tidak mau. Kaasan dan Sakura-chan saja yang pergi. Aku tidak mau bertemu ayam Uchiha itu," terdengar suara Hinata dari lantai satu. Sepertinya ia sedang ngambek.

"Tapi Hina-chan, Mikoto sangat merindukanmu. Kalau kau tidak mau bertemu Suke, ya anggap saja dia tidak ada. Beres kan? Kau masih kesal dengan Suke saat upacara kelulusan SD dulu?" tanya Hikari dengan sabar menghadapi kekeraskepalaan putri sulungnya ini. Benar-benar mirip dengan Hiashi, suaminya yang saat ini harus tinggal di Amerika bersama adik Hinata karena urusan pekerjaaan.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya Hinata cewek apaan mau diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Hihihi... Ya sudah, pokoknya besok kau harus datang."

######

CKLEK! Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

"Hai, kalian sudah datang? Hinata-chan?" sambut Mikoto dari dalam rumah.

"Umm.. Hinata di rumah, dia masih tidur," jawab Sakura.

"Haah.. Maafkan putriku ya. Sebenarnya dia sengaja tidur," sekarang Hikari yang bicara. Ia sedikit merasa tidak enak pada Mikoto yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak SMA itu.

"Oh, begitu.. Yasudah, ayo silakan masuk," mereka bertiga pun masuk kedalam rumah bercat biru langit itu. Keadaan kediaman Uchiha saat ini sudah jauh lebih baik daripada kemarin karena setiap perabotan telah tertata dengan rapi. Rasanya nyaman sekali berada di rumah ini.

"Suke? Bisa kesini sebentar?" Sasuke yang sedang membolak-balik daging dari pemanggang bersama Naruto dan Gaara, menoleh ke arah kaasannya.

"Hn?"

"Nanti kalau masakanmu sudah matang, tolong antar ke tempat Hinata-chan ya," pinta Mikoto yang sedang mempersiapkan meja makan.

"Kenapa aku? Tidak mau," tolak Sasuke. Sepertinya ia masih kesal pada perkataan Hinata kemarin.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Kau kan temannya. Kasihan Hinata, dia di rumah sendiri," Mikoto masih berusaha membujuk anak bungsunya itu.

HINATA P.O.V

Aku tengah duduk di ruang santai sambil menonton televisi yang menayangkan drama sore. Tadi setelah bangun tidur, aku segera mandi lalu turun ke bawah. Ternyata Kaasan dan Sakura-chan sudah tidak ada di rumah. Itu artinya, mereka sudah berada di kediaman Uchiha. Baguslah, aku tidak harus ikut mereka. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Mendokusei. Akhir-akhir ini aku suka sekali mengucapkan 'mendokusei' yang sudah menjadi trademark dari Shikamaru, teman sekelasku. Ya, semua yang terjadi mulai menjadi merepotkan.

Bagus! Aku mulai lapar sekarang. Aku berjalan ke ruang makan berharap menemukan makanan di sana. Tapi kenapa tidak ada apapun di bawah tudung saji ini? Huff.. Oke. Aku berjalan ke arah dapur dan masih membawa harapanku untuk menemukan sesuatu di atas kompor, tapi nihil. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Lalu, aku membuka kulkas. Persediaan makanan kami hampir habis. Hanya ada sesisir pisang, sekotak coklat dan sebuah pohon kecil –itu sebutanku untuk brokoli-. Aku menyerah dan akhirnya kembali ke ruang santai.

Apa kaasan melakukan ini karena aku tidak mau ikut ke rumah Uchiha? Kejam sekali. Apa aku menyusul ke rumah Uchiha saja ya? Ah, tidak. Apa kata mereka nanti? Bisa-bisa aku diejek Sakura-chan habis-habisan. Lagipula aku tidak mau bertemu dia.

NORMAL P.O.V

TINGTONG!

Hinata berjalan ke arah pintu depan ketika mendengar bel yang dibunyikan seseorang. Mukanya yang sudah masam karena lapar, bertambah lebih buruk ketika mengetahui siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini. Hinata berniat menutup pintu tapi keburu dicegah oleh Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu," kata Sasuke.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Hinata ketus.

"Main," seketika itu juga Hinata menutup pintu tapi berhasil dicegah Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Oke,oke. Aku hanya mengecek kau masih hidup atau tidak."

"..."

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi.

"Nonton televisi."

"Sendirian? Kau tidak takut?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang kesini?" tanya Hinata sambil menyandarkan badannya pada pintu.

"Kau sudah makan?" lagi-lagi Sasuke membelokkan pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata diam sejenak. 'Apa maksunya bertanya seperti itu? Apa dia tahu aku sedang lapar saat ini dan akan mentraktirku makan? Tidak Hinata, Sasuke tidak sebaik itu. Mungkin dia hanya iseng bertanya dan sengaja membuatku tersinggung lalu menyalahkanku karena tidak ikut acara makan malam di rumahnya. Ya, pasti itu tujuannya kesini.'

Hinata terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah memasuki rumahnya.

"Hei kau! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk?!" teriak Hinata. Ia melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju televisi dan mematikannya dengan remote, lalu berbalik menuju Hinata.

"Kau terlalu lama berpikir. Ayo ikut," kata Sasuke sambil menarik Hinata ke luar rumah.

######

Di kediaman Uchiha yang baru, tampak Mikoto sedang berdiri di depan kulkas yang terbuka untuk mengeluarkan beberapa barang untuk makan malam mereka. Mereka berencana untuk mengadakan pesta BBQ di halaman belakang.

"Naruto-kun, bisa bibi minta tolong?" Naruto yang sedang nganggur di dekat pemanggang memperhatikan Gaara menoleh kemudian menghampiri Mikoto.

"Tentu. Ada apa bi?"

"Persediaan saus kita habis. Bisa kau belikan? Umm, mungkin Tissue sekalian. Kau bisa mengajak Sakura-chan bersamamu. Tolong yaa.." pinta Mikoto sambil menyerahkan selembar uang pada Naruto kemudian pemuda itu menghampiri Sakura yang juga tengah membantu Gaara.

"Sakura, bisa temani aku?" tanya Naruto to the point yang membuat Sakura menatap Naruto dengan heran. "M-Maksudku, Mikoto-baasan memintamu untuk menemaniku membeli beberapa keperluan."

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura. Mereka berdua pun menuju halaman depan dimana motor Naruto berada. Naruto segera menaiki motornya dan menyalakan mesin.

"Naiklah." Awalnya Sakura ragu-ragu tapi akhirnya ia menurut dan menaiki motor sport hitam itu. Mereka pun keluar dari halaman untuk menuju ke supermarket terdekat.

Selama perjalanan, tidak ada satupun di antara mereka berdua yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka hanya diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Entah bagaimana, Sakura merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatnya merasa sedikit nyaman saat ini. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir sensasi anehnya.

Naruto menghentikan motornya secara mendadak, membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Sakura mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya dan ia sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan supermarket di tempat mereka berhenti sekarang. Ia masih merasa sangat familiar dengan daerah ini. Ah! Tentu saja. Saat ini mereka masih berada di kompleks perumahan.

"Turunlah, Sakura," mendengar perkataan Naruto itu, Sakura menurut dan segera turun dari motor.

"Bukannya supermarket masih jauh?" tanya Sakura yang merasa heran.

"Memang. Tolong tunggu disini. Sebentar saja," pinta Naruto.

"Tapi ada ap-"

"Itu. Kau lihat Sasuke dan Hinata di sana? Bocah itu pandai memanfaatkan situasi," ujar Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bertanya apa yang dimaksud pemuda pirang itu dengan memanfaatkan situasi, tapi akhirnya ia bertanya juga.

"Sasuke itu menyukai Hinata. Seharusnya ia hanya mengantarkan makan malam untuk Hinata, tapi ia malah mengajak Hinata keluar. Bukankah itu memanfaatkan situasi? Haha.. Ya sudah. Aku ke sana dulu," tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Sakura, Naruto langsung berlari menuju sebuah warung makan dimana Sasuke dan Hinata berada. Sebelum ia masuk, tak lupa ia mengabadikan momen itu dengan kamera dari handphonenya. Ia tersenyum melihat hasil jepretannya sebelum memasukkan Handphonnya ke dalam saku.

"Hai kalian berdua," sapa Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya. Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto tapi hal itu bisa ia sembunyikan dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Naruto-senpai. Selamat malam," Hinata tersenyum manis sedangkan Sasuke? Jangan tanya! Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengumpat kesal.

"Kenapa kalian disini? Hei Sasuke, bukankah Mikoto-baasan menyuruhmu..." sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia sudah diseret Sasuke keluar. Hinata yang memperhatikan tingkah aneh dua pemuda itu cukup heran tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing dan tetap melanjutkan makan malamnya. Bukan urusannya kan?

"Kenapa kau disini? Mengganggu saja!"

"Jadi kau merasa terganggu dengan kedatanganku? Keh! Menarik sekali," balas Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Keh! Lucu sekali. Cepat pergi dan bawa ini," Naruto menerima kantong hitam yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke dan membukanya.

"Eh? Bukannya ini makan malam untuk Hinata? Dasar kau ini. Bukannya memberikan ini tapi malah mengajaknya makan di luar."

"Aku yakin kau tahu alasanku. Cepat pergi, kurasa Sakura-san menunggumu," ujar Sasuke.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin membalasku?"

"Cepat pergi!" Sasuke mengeluarkan deathglare yang cukup untuk membuat Naruto kesulitan untuk menelan ludah. Segera saja ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampak menyeramkan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," kata Naruto ketika sudah kembali te tempat dimana Sakura menunggu.

"Hmmm... Kau jahil sekali. Untuk apa foto itu?" tanya Sakura sambil terkikik pelan. Untuk sesaat, Naruto dibuat terpesona dan ia juga ikut tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Aku tak tahu kalau kau memperhatikanku," Naruto cukup senang karena sudah lama ia tidak melihat Sakura tertawa.

Sakura yang menyadari tingkahnya barusan, langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayo naik." Naruto dan Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju supermarket.

**T.B.C**

Gimana? Gimana? Apa tambah aneh?

Gomen kalau masih belum memuaskan (u.u)

Balasan review

**Yola-ShikaIno**: hehe, iya, Hinata-chan nya OOC... Makasih pujiannya, aku juga belajar banyak kok dari para senpai di ffn ^.^

**Moku-Chan** : aku juga mikir kalo alurnya kecepetan. Kalo aku lambatin takutnya malah kesannya bertele-tele, tapi aku coba perbaiki kok senpai :D gimana yang chap 2 ini? apa masih kecepetan?

**Dewi Natalia** : hehe makasih senpai :D Kayaknya aku masih harus belajar lagi deh untuk buat cerita yang susah ditebak. Soalnya salah satu tebakan senpai bener haha.. tenang aja aku juga ga terima kalo Sakura tertarik sama Sasuke :3

**Bluerose** : makasih :3 ikutin aja terus Teen's Heart :D

Thanks to :

**Guest, ****flowers lavender****, Yafa mut, winey-chan **

**REVIEW PLEASEEE... ^,^**


End file.
